wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesinBigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles SamandAnthony12.jpg|Sam and Anthony MurrayandJeff28.jpg|Murray and Jeff Murray'sTitleinBigBirthday.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinBigBirthday.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinBigBirthday.jpg|Anthony's title Captain'sTitleinBigBirthday.jpg|Captain's title Dorothy'sTitleinBigBirthday.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinBigBirthday.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinBigBirthday.jpg|Henry's title TheWigglesLogo-BigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggles Logo BigBirthday!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglyDancersinBigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedCarinBigBirthday.png|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" JeffandRingoSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Ringo sleeping AudienceinBigBirthday.jpg|The audience TheWigglesandRingotheRingmasterinBigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles and Ringo TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinBigBirthday.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday.jpg|Captain Feathersword in miniature Big Red Car TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBirthday!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinBigBirthday.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayinBigBirthday.jpg|Murray SamandMurrayinBigBirthday.jpg|Sam and Murray TheWigglesinBigBirthday!2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in the Big Red Boat at Sydney Harbor ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker SaminBigBirthday.jpg|Sam AnthonyinBigBirthday.jpg|''"Who tells us about the weather?"'' AnthonyandAlRoker.jpg|''"The Weatherman."'' ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman.jpg|"Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" AlRokerinBigBirthday.jpg|Al Roker TheBigRedBoatinBigBirthday.jpg|The Big Red Boat JeffandAnthonyinBigBirthday.jpg|Jeff and Anthony WigglyJokeTime!.jpg|Wiggly Joke Time! AudienceinWigglySongtime!.jpg|The audience WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ahoy there me hearties and welcome to Wiggly Joke Time." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|"Why did the ballerina quit? Because she was tu-tu hard." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword3.jpg|"Why did ba-kawk! cross the road? To prove it was a chicken." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword4.jpg|"Why do you call a dinosaur with no eyes? Do you think he saw it?" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword5.jpg|"Why are fish so smart? Because they live in school." Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2009LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigBirthday!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2009Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" JeffinBigBirthday.jpg|Jeff JeffandSam9.jpg|Jeff and Sam QuackQuack-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2009Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" SaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam SamandAnthony16.jpg|Sam and Anthony JeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff TheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pretends to Be a Ballerina CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain and Anthony Ballerina,Ballerina-2009Live.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword WigglyBloopers!.jpg|Wiggly Bloopers TheWigglesin2008Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles laughing in blooper from "Fun at Wigglehouse" TheWigglesin2008Blooper2.jpg|The Wiggles in blooper #2 from "Fun at Wigglehouse" SingaSongofWigglesBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "Sing a Song of Sixpence" in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SingaSongofWigglesBlooper2.jpg|Another blooper from "Sing a Song of Sixpence" PopGotheWigglesBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "This Old Man" in "Pop Go the Wiggles" PopGotheWigglesBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "Dry Bones" PopGotheWigglesBlooper3.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Murray Had a Turtle" PopGotheWigglesBlooper4.jpg|Dorothy in blooper from "Frere Jacques" PopGotheWigglesBlooper5.jpg|Blooper from "Little Bo Peep" TheCircusMusicalLandscape-Blooper.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "The Circus Musical Landscape" PopGotheWigglesBlooper7.jpg|Take 2 PopGotheWigglesBlooper8.jpg|Take 3 WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "Wiggletastic" WhoAmI?-Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Captain Featherword in blooper of "Who am I? TheBeachsideMusicalLandscape-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Beachside Musical Landscape" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper4.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Musical Statues" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper5.jpg|Blooper from "One Finger, One Thumb, Keep Moving" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper6.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Let's Go to The Beach" PopGotheWigglesBlooper9.jpg|Blooper from "Lavenders Blue" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper7.jpg|Anthony and Murray in blooper from "Time to Cook" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper8.jpg|Murray in blooper from "I Spy With My Little Eye" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper9.jpg|Anthony smacking his forehead in blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper10.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Musical Statues" CoolCatWiggles-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Cool Cat Wiggles" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper12.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper13.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in blooper from "Wiggletastic" PopGotheWigglesBlooper10.jpg|Captain Feathersword in blooper TheWiggleFriendsinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggle Friends MicConwayinBigBirthday!.jpg|Mic Conway TheWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Mic Conway AnthonyandMicConwayinBigBirthday.jpg|Anthony clanking cowbell and Mic Conway playing harmonica JeffandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Anthony WakeUpJeff!-2010Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" JeffinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up, everyone."'' JeffandMicConway.jpg|Jeff and Mic Conway WagsandFairyClare.jpg|Wags and Clare holding teddy bears TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2010Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" SamandMicConway.jpg|Sam and Mic Conway TheOtherWigglesin2010.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music SaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam ILoveItWhenItRains-2008Prologue.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Troy Cassar-Daley TroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Tory Cassar-Daley ILoveItWhenItRains-Dorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" - Starring Troy Cassar-Dally TheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape2.jpg|Light Yellow Fender Electric Guitar TheBeachMusicalLandscape3.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape4.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape5.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape6.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape7.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape8.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape9.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape10.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape11.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape12.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape13.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape14.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape15.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape16.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape17.jpg TheWigglyGroupinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggly Group SamandAnthony17.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamandRingotheRingmaster2.jpg|Sam and Ringo JackandJill-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Jack and Jill" AnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony as Jack CaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinBigBirthday!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo CaptainandAnthonyinBigBirthday!.jpg|Captain and Anthony JackandJill-2010Live.jpg|"Jack and Jill" CaptainFallingDowninBigBirthday!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WigglyJokeTimewithMurray.jpg|"Why did the lazy man want a job in the bakery? So he could loaf around." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray2.jpg|"What do you call a flying police officer? A helicopter." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray3.jpg|"Why did the teacher wear sunglasses? Because his class was so bright." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray4.jpg|"What kind of music are balloons scared of? Pop music." FlyThroughtheSky-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Ringo introducing "Fly Through the Sky" RingotheRingmasterinBigBirthday.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster JeffandRingoinBigBirthday.jpg|Jeff and Ringo AnthonyandRingotheRingmaster3.jpg|Anthony and Ringo MurrayandMicConway.jpg|Murray and Mic Conway DorothyinBigBirthday.jpg|Dorothy on airplane and Karl Shone DorothyandMicConway.jpg|Dorothy and Mic Conway MurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray JeffandDorothyinBigBirthday.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandRingmasterRingo2.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo DorothyandtheWigglesinBigBirthday.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles FruitSalad-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Wags introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony dressed up as blueberry SamandBradCarroll.jpg|Sam and Brad Carroll FruitSalad-2010Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" RingoPlayingCowbellinBigBirthday!.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell RingotheRingmasterandMicConway.jpg|Ringo and Mic Conway CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFleabass.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing flea-bass JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMicConway.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mic Conway WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "Hello Over There" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper15.jpg GoBananas!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" blooper GoBananas!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" blooper YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Fairy Dance" GoBananas!Blooper3.jpg|Anthony in another blooper YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop)" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper3.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "A Sailor Went to Sea" VegetableSoup,YummyYummy-Blooper.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Jeff in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" RubaDubDubwiththeSoapinaTub-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Rub-A-Dub-Dub" ISpy(Episode)-Blooper3.jpg|Sam in blooper from "I Spy" HeyDiddleDiddle,TheCatPlaysHisFiddle-Blooper.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Hey Diddle Diddle, The Cat Plays His Fiddle" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper18.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in blooper from "One Rhythm, One Thumb, Keep Moving" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper5.jpg|Dorothy in blooper from "The Fairy Dance" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff?" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "Wags the Balancing Dog" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper3.jpg|Blooper from "Doing a Handstand" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper4.jpg|Another blooper from "Wags the Balancing Dog" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper5.jpg|Anthony leaving in blooper HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper6.jpg|Another blooper from "Doing a Handstand" CoolCatWiggles-Blooper.jpg|Murray in blooper from "The Farm Musical Landcscape" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2010Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" KathyGothadjaka.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka singing "Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku" FiveLittleJoeys-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleJoeys-2009Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinBigBirthday.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar FiveLittleJoeys-2009Live2.jpg|Murray and Captain playing guitars CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Fender bass guitar WhoAmI?AnthonyIsKing.jpg|"Who am I? Anthony is King" SamandDorothy9.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheShimmieShake-2009LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "The Shimmie Shake" SamandHenry5.jpg|Sam and Henry TheShimmieShake-2009Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" CaptainandDorothyinBigBirthday!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dorothy WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy.jpg|"What is a rabbit's favorite dance style? Hip-hop." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy2.jpg|"What's red and flies and wobbles at the same time? A jelly-copter." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy3.jpg|"How do rabbits travel? By hare-plane." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy4.jpg|"What dog loves to take bubbles baths? A shampoodle." AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Anthony and Ringo DorothyandRingo.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo FollowtheLeader-2009Live.jpg|"Follow the Leader" RompBompAStomp-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword introducing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2009Live.jpg|"Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp" Bloop-ulele.jpg|Sam and Anthony waking up Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" bonus video clip UkuleleBaby!Blooper8.jpg|Jeff in blooper of "Ukulele Baby!" Deleted Scene AnthonyandPaulFieldinYellowBirdTake.jpg|"Yellow Bird: Take 2." Let'sEatBlooper.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper2.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper3.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field in "Let's Eat" blooper Let'sEatBlooper4.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper5.jpg|"Ow." Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!-AlternateVersion.jpg|An alternate version of "Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo!" UkuleleBaby!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper from "Ukulele Baby!" UkuleleBaby!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper #2 UkuleleBaby!Blooper3.jpg|Murray in blooper UkuleleBaby!Blooper4.jpg|Take 2 UkuleleBaby!Blooper5.jpg|Take 3 UkuleleBaby!Blooper6.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper #3 PintheTailontheCaptain-Blooper.jpg|Anthony, Sam and Jeff in blooper from "Pin the Tail on Captain" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper7.jpg|Blooper from "To Have a Tea Party" WeFeelLikeDancing-Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "We Feel Like Dancing" UkuleleBaby!Blooper7.jpg|Murray in blooper #2 GettingStrongBlooper.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Jeff in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper22.jpg|Anthony and Murray in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper23.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword and Wags in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper24.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" GettingStrongBlooper2.jpg|Anthony and Murray laughing in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper25.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword laughing in "Hello Over There" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper26.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "Musical Statues" TheThreeKeyboardists-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Three Organists" ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper27.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper from "Time to Cook" GettingStrongBlooper3.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper28.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "Find Wags' Bone" GettingStrongBlooper4.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper29.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Find Wags' Bone" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper30.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Captain Feathersword and Henry in blooper ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper3.jpg|Blooper #3 from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" TheWigglesin2008Blooper3.jpg|"That's gonna be a blooper reel." ShakyShaky-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Shaky Shaky" ShakyShaky-2009Live.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" JeffandRingo.jpg|Jeff and Ringo TheThreeGuitarists.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pretends to be a Guitarist Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld-2009Live.jpg|"Murray's Guitar Saved the World" Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld-2009Live2.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Ringo playing guitars RingoPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Ringo playing Maton guitar SamPlayingMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton electric guitar Dr.Knickerbocker-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dr. Knickerbocker" DrKnickerbocker-2010Live.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Fender Jazzmaster guitar MurrayandRingoinBigBirthday.jpg|Murray and Ringo WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword6.jpg|"Why did the music teacher need a ladder? To reach the high notes." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword7.jpg|"What kind of plates do they use on Venus? Flying saucers!" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword8.jpg|"Why can't Cinderella play soccer? Because she's always running away from the ball." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword9.jpg|"How do bees get to school? By school buzz." We'reAllGettingStrong!.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!2.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!3.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!4.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!5.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!6.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!7.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!8.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!9.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!10.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!11.jpg MurrayPlayingYellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Yellow Fender Stratocaster guitar We'reAllGettingStrong!12.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!13.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!14.jpg|Ringmaster We'reAllGettingStrong!15.jpg|The Circus Musical Landscape JamieRedfreninBigBirthday.jpg|Jamie Redfren WagsinBigBirthday.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordRidingonTricycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on tricycle SamandWags11.jpg|Sam and Wags SamandRingo.jpg|Sam and Ringo WagsandRingmasterRingo3.jpg|Wags and Ringmaster Ringo HenryinBigBirthday!.jpg|Henry the Octopus It'saWigglyCircus-2009Live.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots MurrayandDorothyinBigBirthday!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy HenryandWagsinBigBirthday!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenryinBigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandRingmasterRingo.jpg|Henry and Ringmaster Ringo CaptainandHenry12.jpg|Captain and Henry MurrayandHenryinBigBirthday!.jpg|Murray and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinBigBirthday.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends HotPotato-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-2009Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" BigBirthday!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene BigBirthday!-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping BigBirthday!-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff BigBirthday!-ClosingScene4.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye BigBirthday!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name Terri,BindiandRobertIrwininBigBirthdayBonusClip.jpg|Terri, Bindi and Robert E. Irwin in bonus clip SwimLikeAFish-2011.jpg|Deleted Song: "Swim Like a Fish" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries